


Justify My Love

by xPRUx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPRUx/pseuds/xPRUx
Summary: They've been waiting for the right moment to unleash their most primal desires. Clarke wants it. Lexa wants it. But something keeps getting in the way. Themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The Commander walked around the war table, eyeing the miniature figurines that made up a very tiny Polis and it surroundings. With her fingers, she grazed the small replicas of the tower and its adjacent buildings in deep contemplation. The brunette was strategizing, mostly to herself, as the 13 ambassadors quietly watched from their positions. The war between the united clans and the Ice Nation was on the precipice of a full on attack and the coalition’s defensive measures and counter attacks were being hatched out. Lexa made very little eye contact, barely acknowledging any of the ambassadors. To their naked eyes, the Commander was in total concentration, a deep focus that she could not be bothered. Unbeknownst to them, that couldn’t have been anymore further from the truth.

 

There was a war already raging, a battle that had been fought every day without respite. One of wills, one of restraint, one of total self denial. And one that was currently happening before their very eyes.

 

Wanheda, the Commander of Death, stood a distance away close to the door. She could see all that was happening, was very much a part of the meeting, but still, she kept herself at a distance. It was to the point that she had to physically allow herself some space. Clarke didn’t know how much longer she could last. Currently though, she was burning a hole through the brunette before her with her eyes, her gaze never leaving the Commander once. Her lips were moist, her tongue swirled inside her mouth, licking the inside of her lips. Clarke kept her eyes trained on the Commander, letting her gaze fall onto the brunette’s body, roaming every inch. She knew Lexa could feel her watching and she loved it. Half because she loved the thrill of getting underneath the Commander’s skin, especially in front of the unsuspecting ambassadors, and half because she simply had no control anymore.

 

Lexa felt the heat of the blonde’s gaze. She cleared her throat, loosening the collar around her neck that suddenly felt as if it had her in a chokehold. Suddenly she felt caged, restricted, as if she were being denied the basic of needs. In this case, her basic needs were just a few feet away and wearing clothes that she wanted to rip off right then and there.

 

She came to a stop, analyzing the table again, but making the mistake of glancing up and finding intense blues staring right back at her. It was a moment, the briefest of pauses. And in her eyes, in that half a second, she saw a thousand nights, her named being screamed a thousand times from a blonde head of hair. Simultaneously, as Clarke held Lexa’s gaze, she saw the same. She saw herself, no.. _felt_ herself lose all control underneath the Commander. She could see herself writhing, aching, begging..

 

Lexa had made every last effort not to make anymore eye contact with the blonde the entire time. It was too dangerous. Both of them were hanging from that last thread of restraint and they were down to their last ounce of fight within them. They were just about ready to explode. They had been worn down already, days and days of struggling to keep their composure, to not give into their carnal desires. Neither knew how much fight they had left in them.

 

The Commander, after some time of instructing and detailing their war plans, mostly basic strategy because her mind could not function even remotely properly with the blonde seductress eyeing her the way she was, dismissed the council. It was enough already. The heat between them was at its tipping point and she knew that neither one of them could bear it any longer.

 

Clarke made a beeline to her room. Although fairly paced, not to bring any unwanted attention, she zoomed in and shut the door as quickly as she entered into her room. She closed the door a little harder than she wanted which frustrated her even more. The blonde kept her stride as she walked straight to the furthest wall and gripped the rough stone.

 

Then, she sensed it. Even before it happened, she knew. Clarke turned around immediately to see the Commander swing the door open in lightning speed, almost taking it off its hinges, and throwing it shut. Lexa ran to her and all but slammed her body into hers, as Clarke threw her arms around her.

 

“Why must you torture me Clarke…” Lexa hotly breathed out against the blonde’s neck, lips and teeth lightly grazing soft skin.

 

“Lexa…” the blonde ran her hands through Lexa’s hair, pushing her face into her neck.

 

“You know what you do to me..“ The Commander nuzzled further into Clarke’s willing embrace.

 

Clarke knew what she was doing. She loved adding fuel to the fire. She loved pushing and pushing Lexa to the edge. But that was a dangerous game to play because she always got lost in it too.

 

“Lexa please…” Clarke stood still as the Commander lightly pushed her body onto hers.

 

“Please what…”

 

She wanted to hear it. Whatever it was, she would do right then and there. But she wanted to hear Clarke say it, she wanted to hear her tell her to take her.

 

The blonde goddess let out a breathy whisper. “Please..” she grabbed Lexa’s hands and ran them over her body...” touch me....”

 

Lexa let out a shuddering breath as she aggressively touched and roamed Clarke’s body with her hands. She kneaded everything she could grab onto. She could hear the blonde’s soft moaning, invading all her senses tenfold. And she began to sink into them.

 

“Clarke...  why do we do this... why must we live in torment… when we want to… when our bodies need to…” The Commander needed her lips then and there. She couldn’t go another moment with them, as she let her lips skim the blonde’s, feeling her breath hit her own.

 

They both wanted it. Needed it. Fucking craved it. But neither could give in. Not just yet. Out of duty. Out of what was right. Maybe both. Maybe neither. Maybe it was something else.

 

“I’m scared…”

 

“Of what…” Lexa, concerned, still could not bring herself to stop, lips lightly running over Clarke’s neck again.

 

 “I… I don’t know…” But she knew. She was scared to say it though, not for Lexa’s reaction, but for not quite understanding it herself.

 

“Losing myself… in _you_.. in _this_.. in _us_..”

 

Though she was totally lost in Clarke and Clarke’s body, her mind did register what Clarke said. She needed no further explanation. She understood. The fear of losing oneself, in giving yourself completely to another, and in the most raw and intimate way between two people. But what the blonde didn’t know was that she was scared as well.

 

“I’m afraid too…”

 

The blonde shifted a bit as she heard Lexa’s words. “Afraid of what..”

 

Clarke gripped onto Lexa tighter, as she felt the Commander begin to nibble on her ear.

 

“I…. I want to do… these things..”she shuddered as she ran her hands all over Clarke’s body,” so many things Clarke.”

 

The blonde shivered in delight.

 

“What things… tell me…”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa couldn’t stand it any longer. It was a warning. A warning that Clarke was too close, way too close. And that she might not like what she had to say. She planted her face in her chest, nuzzling in between as her teeth bit down on the fabric of her bra, tugging at it slightly. She felt her head move along with Clarke’s heavy panting.

 

“Lexa.. tell me..”

 

“Clarke.. I want to do so many things to you… things I’ve never even dreamt of doing..” She raked her nails over the blonde’s abs. “I want to take you in unimaginable ways... ”  

 

Lexa didn’t how much longer she could hold back. Talking about it didn’t help. Having Clarke’s body flush against hers didn’t help either. She thirsted, she hungered for the blonde. Her resolve was almost spent.

 

And then, she heard something she didn’t expect to hear.

 

“So do them.”

 

As quickly as the words left Clarke’s mouth, Lexa slammed the blonde over against the wall. She gripped it, as she was ready to let Lexa have her way with her. The Commander dropped to her knees, slowly eyeing Clarke’s body all the way up to her eyes. She then lifted her shirt up to edge of her bindings and licked from just over the waistline of her pants to the hem of her now lifted shirt and palmed her breasts roughly.

 

But suddenly Clarke felt her own desire well up inside. She brought Lexa back up to her feet and she raised her right leg, hooking it around the brunette’s waist, and ground herself on Lexa’s stomach as the brunette grabbed her from behind and guided her rear more and more into her. They locked eyes and saw the animal magnetism being unleashed and they wanted so much more.

 

They twisted and spun around, each trying to overtake the other. Lexa was able to win the struggle as she pushed Clarke onto the sofa arm and roughly bent her over. Without thinking, she lifted the shirt off her back and ran her tongue and mouth over her spine. It sent an earth shattering shiver all throughout the blonde’s body that caused her to jump backwards back into Lexa. It made the brunette spin her again causing Clarke’s body to hit the round table in front of the couch, sending the cache of candles toppling to the floor. Both sets of eyes landed on the heap of candles strewn over the floor when they slowly made their way back up to their own.

 

As they looked into each other's eyes, while seconds ticked away, it suddenly became their sobering moment. Lexa blew out a breath, trying to calm herself before she slowly untangled herself from Clarke’s arms and stepped back. Clarke did the same as she panted away, her breaths slowly regaining a steady rhythm.

 

It was close. Too close. They couldn’t explain it to themselves but they both knew, in that instance, that this wasn’t the time, _their_ time.

 

The brunette felt the room getting smaller and she couldn’t get out of there fast enough as she began to make her way towards the door. She glanced back to the blonde before she opened it, no words were said. None were needed. It was an unsaid understanding. It would happen, someday... eventually.

 

It wasn’t about sex, taking that next step. It was about losing themselves in it. And they were both terrified.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed out, nodding unspoken words, ones she knew Clarke already knew.

 

“Commander…” the blonde reciprocated.

 

Another long second passed between them before Lexa opened the door and walked out. Clarke exhaled loudly, finally able to breathe properly. She walked over to the sofa and plopped herself down. Shaking her head, she knew this was only going to get worse. She chuckled to herself, mouth turning up to a slight smirk. It wasn’t going to be too much longer until they gave in, until they set the world on fire. And when they finally did… well, she felt herself getting moist thinking about it.  

  
Until next time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The impending battle with the Azgeda was shaping up to be a battle for the ages. That being said, the Commander ordered the ambassadors and their attendants to stay for a week long political conference, basically a week’s worth of meetings, including weapons and training sessions. Being the gracious host that she always was, despite the circumstances, she invited the leaders to gather and partake the evening meal with her. It was at her most humble request but really, it was mandatory that they all be in attendance. The idea was to forge new and better relationships, establish a rapport between the ambassadors as the situation was of the utmost importance. Lexa had no doubt of their loyalty towards her, but she knew the relationships between the ambassadors themselves were shaky. With the Ice Nation, a clan once a part of their alliance, gearing up for war against them and the sudden induction of the Sky Crew to the Coalition, the Commander couldn’t deny the shakeup it caused. And she needed to get everyone on the same page.

The ambassadors began to file into Lexa’s dining hall, greeted by her servants and staff. The room was pretty much an empty space except for the long rectangular table set in the middle with chairs along all sides. The leaders began to take their seats around the table, none of which were reserved for any particular person except for the head of the table which was for the Commander of course, her rightful place.

As they began to sit and enjoy the wine already filled in their cups, Lexa made her way into the room, briskly walking to her seat, inconspicuously glancing around the table, for one person in particular, one who wasn’t there yet. She nodded to the leaders in acknowledgment of their presence and took her place at the head of the table. There were still a few minutes until the meal was brought out so some engaged in conversation with one another, while a few waited in silence, glancing around at nothing in particular. Lexa, though, kept her eyes trained on the door, waiting for the last ambassador to come through.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was the last few to arrive. And it was intentional. She was still pretty riled up from the previous night. It was only the night before that she and the Commander almost gave into their desire and she hadn’t been able to think about anything else. The heat in her belly had simmered a bit since but she knew once they were in each other’s presence again, the firestorm between them would kick up again. She needed to check herself and calm herself down. She was a leader and she had to act like one. Getting herself laid had to wait. If only.

As she made her way further into the room, she quickly noticed that the seat to Lexa’s left was vacant. She wondered if that was just a coincidence or if the Commander requested it open to Clarke. The two girls made solid eye contact with each other as Clarke sat down.

 

“Clarke..”

 

“Commander..”

 

They shared another quick glance, not chancing a second longer.

The polite conversations around the table were filling in for the few minutes until their dinner was brought and served to them. The Commander glanced around at the leaders talking, giving small nods and tight smiles at her ambassadors when they sensed her eyes on them. She tried to keep her eyes on anything, literally anything that wasn’t blonde and currently at her side. Being this close, even with a room full of people, did nothing to quell the ache that had been twisting inside her since the night before. She could still taste Clarke's lips on hers, she could still feel her tongue down her throat. Lexa swallowed hard, as images of a naked blonde under her was everywhere she looked.

Clarke fared no better. Tapping her fingers lightly on the table, she scrunched her mouth to the side awkwardly and uncharacteristically of someone with the title of Commander Of Death. The ambassador to her left was having some animated words about something or other to the leader on his side and Clarke couldn't bring herself to jump into the conversation. Or care, really. She could see from the corner of her eyes that the greens to the side of her had been covertly checking her out. She sighed. This was going to be a long night. And not in a good way.

Finally, before either of them could succumb to boredom, or just jumping each other’s bones in front of everyone, the doors swung open and Lexa’s servants brought in tray after tray of food. There were trays of grilled meats and vegetables, freshly cut fruits, and an assortment of bread. They were each given a plate with a little bit of everything on it. Lexa then stood up to address her guests when all conversations came to a halt.

 

“I’d like to thank you all for your company this evening. I think it is imperative that we take this time to enjoy ourselves in fellowship and harmony. Enjoy.”

 

The leaders nodded to the Commander and began to eat. The room became a mixture of utensils scraping plates, light talk and conversation. Except for the extreme awkwardness at the head of the table where the Commander looked like she was anything but at peace. The silent eye fucking between she and Clarke was excruciating. Lexa was hungry alright. But not for what was on her plate. And she still could not keep her eyes off her.

Clarke was eating slowly, taking small bites from the food off her plate. She twirled her eating utensil in her meats and veggies, seemingly lost in the movement on her plate. Though she was in her own headspace, she was very aware of the extreme tension between she and Lexa. She could see from the corner of her eye how rigid the brunette was, how shallow her breaths were, how….. amused she suddenly seemed?

She almost jumped out her chair when she felt something suddenly touching her ankle. Clarke didn’t have time to think as her eyes automatically shot towards the right to see the ever stoic Commander taking a sip from her wine. She kept her eyes on her as Lexa placed her cup on the table revealing the faintest of smirks.

The brunette finally let her eyes drift back towards Clarke. Clarke’s breath hitched when she felt her leg being suddenly caressed. Lexa lifted her leg and ran her foot up the inner side of the blonde’s leg. The sky girl suddenly shot a glare at the Commander. She knew Lexa. She knew she loved to stir things up. But when it came down to the real thing, she always backed off, or rather, let Clarke take the reins. It was a little game they played, seeing who would top the other, so to speak. And Clarke was about to come off the sidelines.

Her eyes found the Commander’s once again, each daring the other. She matched Lexa’s grin when she slipped off her own shoe and began to play back. Underneath the table, the Commander’s foot nudged and stroked Wanheda’s, the two discreetly playing a game of footsie. Lexa had been rubbing against Clarke’s foot when the other girl took the Commander’s foot with both of hers and stroked it in between hers. Clarke couldn’t help but smile, covering her mouth with her hand, as the Commander held back a devilish smirk, turning her face so no one could see. It was something so pure, something so innocent.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

The Commander extended her foot and inched its way closer and closer to Clarke’s center. Clarke’s hands bared down on either sides of her chair, holding on for dear life as the tip of Lexa’s foot began to circle around her waiting sex, not quite pushing in. She could feel the side of her teasing foot taking gentle swipes, as her lower lips were being firmly kneaded. The blonde looked over, annoyed and flustered. Lexa was toying with her. And enjoying it! Clarke gripped harder on the wooden chair when she finally felt the apex of the brunette’s foot slowly poke inside.

 

“Fuck..” she breathed out, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

 

She took a few moments to compose herself before she looked over to see the Commander’s smug grin and.. chuckling. Lexa was chuckling? Clarke shook her head, then glanced back, catching amused green eyes. She winked at her, giving her a daring smirk, which somewhat startled Lexa.

 

Two can play this game.

 

Game on Commander.

 

Clarke reached for a wedge of fruit, placing it in her mouth, and began eating the contents. The blonde very faintly moaned at the sweetness, eyes wandering over to the now intense ones staring back at her. She let the juices run from her mouth onto her chin, while some of the nectar dripped down to her chest. Lexa could not tear her eyes away. But she wasn’t done.

Clarke smirked at the brunette when she saw that Lexa’s eyes which were on her chest, which was glistening in juice. The Commander subconsciously licked her lips and itched to run her tongue over every inch of the blonde’s glorious chest. The sky girl was devilishly satisfied seeing the Commander of the 13 clans salivating and knew she could have anything she wanted right there. Served her right. Lexa did start it after all. But she wasn’t just going to even the score, she was going to one up her.

She took another piece of fruit, letting her fingertip push in and collect its juices. She made sure to get a good amount, nice and moist. Clarke quickly looked around the table to make sure no one was watching because now she was really going for it.

Then she did it.

No one but Lexa caught the subtle movement beneath the table. Clarke slipped a finger inside herself as discreetly and quietly as she could. She felt herself squirm for a second, as she slowly moved it fully inside. She pumped herself a few times, it felt too good to stop but she did. Clarke maintained a steady gaze with the starved ones across from her. She licked her lips, drawing attention to mouth, making sure she had Lexa’s undivided attention.

The blonde slipped her glistening finger inside her mouth, licking it, eyes boring deeply into the hungry ones across from her. She couldn’t suppress a satisfied smirk when she saw Lexa’s hand clench tightly onto the table, as she bit her lower lip. She continued to suck her finger while Lexa’s mouth fell open, salivating at the blonde’s open mouth and succulent breasts. The whole time the brunette looked as if it was taking everything in her to not jump across and ravish her there on the table. She almost lost it when she saw Clarke dip into herself again, then bring her finger up to run along the top of her breasts, leaving a moist trail that made her breasts look even more delicious. Lexa bit back a moan, biting her tongue, as she ached to put her mouth in between Clarke’s scrumptious bosom.

 

* * *

 

 

Suffice it to say, they never made it through dinner. As quickly as it had begun was as quickly as it had gotten to be too much for them. Lexa was almost on her feet, not in control of herself, as she was just about a second away from fucking Clarke on the table. Clarke was touching herself with her other hand, she couldn’t stop fingering herself. Finally a flustered, red-faced Clarke excused herself from the table. She apologized to the others stating she wasn’t feeling well and briskly made her way back to her room. Lexa waited a full five minutes before her desires were just too much and chased after her, same apologies. No one dared to question any of it.

A few of the guards noticed the pace of the Commander’s gait, more jogging than anything, desperately trying to get to where she was going. She couldn’t spare a second to respond to their questioning, asking if there was something wrong. Lexa almost pushed them away, ignoring them completely. She rounded the corner and ran the short distance to Clarke’s room and stopped immediately. She was going to knock, not just barge in, when she stopped immediately. There were strange and muffled noises coming from inside. Lexa put an ear to the door, straining to hear what exactly they were. It was Clarke. But that was all she could make out. She turned the doorknob slowly, unsure of what she was going to find on the other side of the door.

The brunette immediately fell back onto the door as she was physically blown away. There she was, Clarke, in all her naked glory, spread eagle on her bed, pushing a tapered candle in and out of her dripping center. She grunted and panted deliciously as she moved her hips to meet the now slickened object. Lexa gasped loudly, once she finally came out of her stupor, causing the set of startled blue eyes to meet hers. Clarke made quick eye contact with Lexa’s but didn’t stop. She continuously fucked herself with the candle, while her eyes continued to hold the brunette’s stupefied gaze. She wanted Lexa to see. She wanted Lexa to see her fuck herself.

The moist sound of the candle going in and out was the only noise besides Clarke’s panting and Lexa finally broke. She awakened from her stupor and rushed over to the bed. She lifted Clarke from the bed and slammed her against the wall. The brunette pinned and held her up with one hand as the other grabbed the candle and pushed it inside. Clarke moaned out in pleasure as Lexa pushed it inside with almost no mercy, as the blonde shrieked loudly.

With every push inside, Clarke’s body collided hard against the wall, pictures shaking. Lexa grunted with clenched teeth as she struggled to keep the blonde up against the wall, while plunging the object inside and out.

 

“Lexa!”

 

Clarke gasped loudly, only fueling Lexa’s desire. The Commander continued to penetrate her, as her eyes took in the vision of Clarke’s pink pussy, as it seemed to swallow the candle whole with every thrust. And suddenly, Lexa needed more. She needed her mouth. She kissed her hard and pulled away slightly. Her tongue searched for the blonde’s, their lips not making full contact. It was nothing but tongues dancing in the air at their close proximity. They swirled around just outside their mouths, the appendages meeting desperately.

Clarke opened her eyes to see the animal unleashed inside the Commander’s eyes. Shit. She had only seen that look in battle.

 

“Fuck...” she panted loudly.

 

If it was the moans or the groaning, she didn’t know, but something kicked in. And suddenly Lexa regained her dwindling strength and slammed Clarke even harder as she plunged the candle deeper and deeper. The melange of grunting and screaming was broken when the two unsuspecting guards from before, rushed through the doors, stopping cold in their tracks when they saw the Commander and Wanheda.

 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Lexa roared, immediately shielding Clarke’s body with her own.

 

The terrified guards retreated out of the room, running out with their eyes closed. She breathed out, still holding Clarke in place, and buried her neck in her chest, panting. She wasn’t ready for it be over. She didn’t want it be over. But it was. After a couple minutes, she finally eased Clarke back onto the floor, keeping her hands on her waist.

 

“Clarke…”

 

She felt like she needed to say something. Apologize for the interruption, apologize for having to back away. The blonde sensed the Commander’s concern right away. Lexa didn’t know how else to end their almost sexcapade and turned to walk towards the door. She was almost there when she heard Clarke speak up.

 

"Wait.”

 

Clarke strode up to the Commander, leaving a small distance between them. She eyed her for a moment, she was unsure of what she wanted to say or even what the hell she was doing. All she knew was that she couldn’t let Lexa walk away. Not like that. Not yet.

She took tentative steps to close the gap between them. Her body was barely grazing Lexa’s but enough for both to feel the other’s heat. Clarke lowered her head, looking at the ground, searching for something, words that she couldn’t find. But hearing the brunette’s breaths labored and shallow, seeing her rigid posture, brought it all back. What they had just done and what they were about to do.

 

“You wanna fuck me?”

 

The word sent chills down the Commander’s spine and instantly set her body aflame.

 

“Clarke… you know what I want...”

 

“Then say it… I want to hear you say it,” Clarke pushed her chest against Lexa’s, daring her. Lexa looked deeply at the lust filled blues staring into hers.

 

“I want to fuck you Clarke... for hours… for days…” she breathed out, running a hand through the valley of Clarke’s full breasts, almost popping out of her shirt.

 

“Yeah?” Clarke breathed out, her legs suddenly feeling a fresh wave of moistness drip down her legs.

 

“And what do you want...”Lexa asked, as her hands gripped and kneaded Clarke’s waist. Her hands wavered for a half a second when she saw the blonde’s mischievous smirk. Her smirk turned serious after a moment, as did her eyes.

 

“I want those fingers.. “Clarke whispered as she took a hand off her waist and licked them.

 

“I want those lips…” and she licked Lexa’s full lips.

 

“I want this tongue…” she paused before she sucked Lexa’s eager tongue.

 

“Everywhere, all over me, but especially…” she grabbed Lexa’s finger, tracing it along her mouth “.... inside me.”

 

The Commander shuddered at the blonde’s unfiltered boldness. Her hands immediately moved to cup Clarke’s ass, grabbing onto her naked cheeks. Clarke was still half naked, the bottom half. She reveled in Lexa’s grasp, the way her fingers worked her as she stared into green pools of unbridled lust.

She took a step back and reached for something that was on the floor. She stepped back over to Lexa, just inches from the brunette who saw what was in her hand. Clarke made sure she had the Commander’s attention, wanting her to see everything. She took her discarded panties that were already partly damp and gently worked it inside her wet center, moaning at the silky sensation. Lexa groaned in frustration. Her mouth watered and ached for Clarke’s body. She lifted her moist panties to Lexa’s face, the Commander turning her face into the silky garment, closing her eyes as she inhaled the heady aroma. The dampness stained her mouth and nose, as she opened her mouth to lick the arousal off of Clarke’s panties. Lexa snaked an arm around Clarke’s waist, bringing her closer.

 

“Is there something you're trying to tell me? ”Lexa whispered, licking the remaining essence from her lips. Clarke traced a finger along Lexa’s bottom lip, moving the tip in and out of her parted mouth.

 

“Tonight, when you’re alone in bed, I want you to remember what I taste like.”

 

Lexa licked Clarke’s probing finger. The blonde moved a hand underneath the brunette’s shirt and began lightly scratching. Lexa squirmed at the touch, closing her eyes. Clarke studied Lexa’s face for a minute and saw that the brunette was still lost in the moment. She chuckled lowly and stepped away.

 

“Reshop Heda.”

 

The Commander finally opened her eyes to see the amusement in Clarke’s. She sighed out loud.

 

“Good night Ambassador.”

 

Clarke smiled and turned her back to the Commander, walking back towards the bed to retrieve her pants, knowing all well that her bare ass was on full display for the Commander’s hungry eyes. She put a little pop in her step making her ass clap, turning around to smirk at the jaw slackened brunette.

 

Lexa clenched jaw almost to the point of breaking. Clarke was going to be the death of her, she mused. She stared intently, breathing out through her nose, needed those precious moments to somehow jumpstart her legs. Suddenly, she was at the door before she realized that she had even moved. But she needed to get out of there. Lexa didn’t take a last look at the blonde but walked out. She squatted and rested her elbows on her knees outside Clarke's door frustrated and still pretty winded.

 

Again, they were interrupted. Again, something got in the way. But she knew deep down she couldn’t really blame that or anything else. It was them. They were still both scared of going to that place where neither had been before. It wasn’t sex. It was the unleashing of their most desperate and raging carnal desires. They were going to tear the world up and anything in their way.

 

Lexa shook her head and finally walked to her room. If they were going to have massive amounts of extremely wild and unrestrained sex, she was going to need her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story is based off Madonna's Justify My Love, which I do not own, but am borrowing. Well, the title anyway.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
